<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like the Good Yesterdays by PsychoJJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858172">Like the Good Yesterdays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ'>PsychoJJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Argentina, Argentina National Team, Argentinian Character, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentleness, Growing Old, M/M, Male Friendship, Memories, Naked Cuddling, Old Friends, Romantic Friendship, Sleepy Cuddles, naked, nude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 32, Messi and Kun Agüero ended up quarantined together by mistake, and despite the fact that they were grown men each with his own family, kids and responsibilities, it was just a matter of time before they escaped reality, forgot about the pandemic and everything else just to fall back into what they love the most; each other!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like the Good Yesterdays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pandemic was in its early stages in Argentina and people weren't aware of how serious it could be and the country wasn't in a full lockdown yet. That's when Leo foolishly decided to leave his hometown, Rosario just to pay a quick visit to Sergio Aguero in his small apartment in Floresta, Buenos Aires.</p><p>They were planning to meet for like two or three hours before they get back to their usual social distancing and staying home routine.</p><p>It was a strange coincidence that as soon as Messi entered Kun's apartment, the local authorities immediately announced that the district will be in a twenty-four hours curfew as there were many new cases in the neighborhood.</p><p>When Lionel heard the news, he called his wife and told her that he'll be stuck in Floresta for God only knows how long as he had no choice but to stay at his good old friend's place for the time.</p><p>Leo and Sergio didn't make a big deal out of it. Curfew or not, they were going to stay inside anyway, and throughout the whole day, they acted like everything was absolutely normal.</p><p>After a delicious lunch, they went toe to toe, playing Mario Kart, followed by what seemed like endless series of matches in FIFA 20 before they finally competed in some table tennis matches as Aguero bought this whole apartment and the table because he was dating a girl who loved nothing more than playing tennis and happened to live in Floresta a while ago.</p><p>Kun wasn't with her anymore and he wasn't living in this little place. He just thought it would be convenient to meet with Messi in there because it was closer to the highway, thus easier for Leo to reach.</p><p>Anyhow, Sergio was glad that he didn't rush to sell the apartment right after breaking up with that girl because the few hours he spent with Messi was worth it. It was a lot of fun, and for a few moments, it made them forget that they were both grown men in their thirties. It felt like they were teenagers again.</p><p>Waves of laughter were all over the place, and they were both overjoyed to spend such quality time together, and thanks to the current situation, they've more time at hand than they thought, and they can do whatever they want with it.</p><p>As soon as the sun went down, Kun was like "How about we watch some Netflix?!" as he was a big fan of "La Casa De Papel" and since Leo never saw anything of this series before, Aguero was enthusiastic that this "curfew thing" would be a perfect opportunity to introduce Messi to the show.</p><p>Leo was on board and Sergio was so excited as he made some popcorn, turned on his projector, turned off the lights, and went to take a quick shower as he and Leo were both sweaty after playing table tennis earlier.</p><p>When he got out, Messi went into the bathroom right after him, and since both of them were originally planning to stay at this apartment for less than a day, they got no clothes in there what so ever, nothing but the ones they had upon arrival.</p><p>There was also one towel, the one that was around Kun's waist when he left the bathroom. That's why when Leo jumped into the shower, Aguero knocked the door, took Lionel's clothes to clean them, and gave him the same wet towel that he just used to dry himself a few minutes ago.</p><p>When Messi gave Aguero his shirt, jeans, and underwear, he assumed that Kun got something else for him to wear. Sergio had no idea about Lionel's assumption as he washed their sweaty clothes in the little sink he got in the kitchen. Then he walked naked to the apartment balcony and hang them there to dry.</p><p>Soon after, Leo got out of the shower with the super-wet towel wrapped around his waist, taking the exact shape of his buttocks in the back and showing the details of his bulge in the front.</p><p>He asked as he walked into the room "why is this so wet?" while pointing at his towel, and Aguero answered carelessly while scrolling through his phone "because it's the only one we have here, and I've used it right before you"</p><p>Messi raised his eyebrows and was like "o—kay… and why aren't you wearing anything? You're not watching Netflix with your girlfriend, you know that right?"</p><p>Kun yawned and put his phone on the night table and said "I know, Lionel funny Messi… I don't have any clothes except the ones I played tennis in. You too are in the same boat... So, we're stuck in this together... I guess..."</p><p>Lionel was a bit surprised as he walked across the apartment. He looked through the balcony and saw his washed clothes, and realized that they'll need some time before they're wearable again.</p><p>He sat on the edge of the bed and said "I guess I'll stay in the towel then" and Kun interrupted with one raised eyebrow and a little smile "the hell you are! We gotta wash it and hang it with the rest of the clothes. How else are we gonna dry ourselves the next time any of us take a shower?!"</p><p>Messi pulled his eyebrows together while staring at his best friend and Kun followed "what? Why are you looking at me like this?! This curfew came out of the blue and we have no idea how long it's gonna last. We gotta work with what we have, right? and there's no way I'm gonna keep using a dirty towel!"</p><p>Leo remained silent for a moment before admitting "you're right" while Kun jumped out of the bed and walked around the apartment, letting the projector lights shined on his body in the darkness of the room, and giving Messi a chance to have a good look at his enormous package. He approached Lionel, held his hand firmly to make sure that it doesn't seem romantic, and said "come on, lazy ass, stand up!"</p><p>As soon as Leo did, Aguero untied the towel and rushed to the kitchen sink to wash it, intentionally avoiding looking at Messi's private areas both the front and the back. Kun didn't want to make his guest uncomfortable in any way, especially that they have a lot of history in bed together.</p><p>He went to the kitchen while saying "I will wash it because I'm sure if I leave it to you, Lionel, you'll never clean this towel in months!" and Messi laughed to hide his embarrassment of being naked around someone who used to fuck him and said "you're probably right but it's not my fault that I got trapped in a cave with only three pieces of fabric" while getting on the bed and hiding his naked lower body under the coverlet.</p><p>The bed was big enough for two, but it had one pillow and of course one coverlet. When Kun was done hanging the washed towel in the balcony, he got with Leo under the only coverlet and made himself totally comfortable in there and thoughtlessly got too close to his best friend who was hardly pretending to be checking his phone.</p><p>Their lower bare bodies touched at the sides and they started feeling the heat moving through their hips and thighs. When it happened, Messi blushed just like if he was still seventeen years old but he was lucky that the room was too dark for Aguero to notice and he was busy searching for the show in Netflix anyways.</p><p>Lionel tried to get used to the fact that the outer side of his bare butt was touching Kun's all the time. He also tried to forget that Aguero's arm was wrapped around and behind his waist and that the palm of that same arm was casually resting on his inner thigh, few inches away from his groin, and more accurately, few inches away from the cock and the balls that Sergio used to tightly grab and quiet often squeeze while shooting deep inside Leo's ass when they were teenagers.</p><p>Messi was surprised that he still gets embarrassed because of these things. He's thirty-two years old and he's married and got three kids by then. Yet, some things never change, and what made it more irritating that Kun didn't seem to remember that they used to share a bed and have sex before. He was acting like nothing ever happened between them and this whole attachment is some sort of bromance.</p><p>The show started and right of the bat, Aguero was having the entire pillow for himself, using it to support his back, and Leo had nothing behind him except Kun's arm. For an hour or so, Messi was fine with it, but after a while, he was like "Hey, I need something to lean on" and Sergio responded kindly and calmly "sure, you can use my chest, and if you wanna lay down, you can use my thigh as a cushion"</p><p>Kun didn't mean anything sexual at the time but Leo was so insecure about looking immature or paranoid. Thus, he placed his head over Aguero's broad chest just to keep acting cool, and as soon as he did Sergio started having flashbacks.</p><p>He remembered how he used to fuck Leo and when they're done, Leo used to keep his head on Kun's right pec just like this and they chat a little until they fall asleep. He smiled as he remembered how Leo stopped taking showers after sex because every time he did, he ended up with Aguero's cock in his ass once again.</p><p>While Messi tried not to think too much and kept his full attention on the show, Sergio couldn't help but remember more and more of the old days. He took a deep breath out of Lionel's hair and it smells as refreshing as it did fifteen years ago. Kun smiled once more at their fashion choices back then and how stupidly long Leo's hair was when they first met. It was good for pulling it while mounting him though. Now it's too short for that.</p><p>Aguero's memories pulled him to do things he wouldn't normally do. He pretended to be covering their feet which were getting really cold but what he wanted to do in the process was to move the coverlet enough to expose Lionel's buttocks at the other side, and he did. It was dark but what Kun saw was enough to trigger even more memories of how these fat globes used to jiggle every time he goes ball deep inside Leo.</p><p>It's mind-boggling for Sergio that after all these years and after sleeping with many many girls and few other men that Messi still holds a special place in his heart. Part of it of course because Kun lost his virginity by fucking Leo, and he wouldn't forget his very first sex and orgasm as long as he lives, but it's not just that, and it isn't just that Messi got a perfectly fuckable body. It's also the flea's personality both outside and inside the bedroom.</p><p>Unlike how dominating he can be with a ball in his foot, Leo always seemed so innocent, vulnerable, and harmless when he's naked especially around other men. Sergio loves him for how he expresses pain and moans once banged really hard. Kun loves him for how easily he can be forced to do something he doesn't wanna do, and for the fact that no matter how brutal and "rape-like" the sex can be, they'll still remain best friends the next morning.</p><p>That's at least how it used to be when they were young, and that was enough of a motivation for Aguero to ignore his fear of rejection and caress Lionel's butt with his palm, putting their ancient chemistry back on track. Messi was surprised with a bright shade of red on his face, neck and ears. He tried to ignore it at first but when Kun didn't bother to stop, moving from one buttock to the other, Leo had no choice but to look at Kun's half-closed sleepy eyes speechlessly, waiting for him to respect his boundaries.</p><p>The simple fact that Messi got too shy to say anything specific was enough of a sign for Sergio to take the lead and guide their dynamic where ever he wants. He definitely wanted to normalize touching Leo like this. So, he shamelessly and sorta bravely squeezed one of Lionel's ass cheeks while smiling, looking him in the eye and asking "how's the show so far?"</p><p>Sergio skipped a beat as he anticipated a slap on the face or a punch in the gut for his immature act but Messi was confused as he expected Kun to say something about their sexual past. He got caught off guard. Thus, he answered without much thinking "it's good… it's pretty good" and Aguero didn't hesitate to take advantage of the moment and establish his authority as he moved his hand to squeeze Lionel's other ass cheek and said "trust me… it gets way more intense and better than just that!" While letting go of the fat in his grip and looking back at the show in front of them like nothing ever happened.</p><p>To be continued…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>